Eternally Together, Forever Apart
by WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: Lovers caught up in a terrible curse. Inspired by Ladyhawke.
1. A Tale to Tell

Billy Wiggins was a thief, among other things. Over the years he'd been in and out of prison more times than he could count, and had been involved in any number of misadventures.

But none would affect him as the day fate conspired for him to become the reluctant companion, witness and confidant of two star-crossed lovers.

For Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper were the victims of a terrible curse. A curse that kept them separated but together, caught between night and day.


	2. Meeting Up

BAKER STREET - LONDON

Quite why he'd ordered the taxi driver to drop him off at Baker Street was a mystery. All Billy knew was that after being picked up outside Pentonville Prison he'd felt an irresistible need to go there.

He'd initially dismissed the sensation as absolute nonsense. But as the taxi approached the centre of London it could no longer be ignored.

Wiggins cautiously made his way down the street. He was vigilant for any clue as to the reason he'd been drawn here.

He didn't have to wait long.

Further up the street he could see a Speedy's Café. Between the café and a door with 221B upon it stood a man smoking.

The man was tall with a mop of curly hair. His bearing and attitude spoke of a man used to getting his own way. He wore an expensive coat over a tailor-made suit, and his shoes were of the finest leather, though they'd clearly seen better days. The only spot of colour in his dark ensemble was his shirt, which was purple.

As Wiggins watched a young woman walked over to the man. She was small, plain, with long brown hair that she kept tied back in a ponytail.

She reached up to adjust the lapels of his coat, before placing a hand lovingly against his cheek, her fingers brushing along his impressive cheekbones.

The man ignored her, his expression inscrutable as he refused to acknowledge her presence.

Still she persisted, attempting to capture his cold gaze.

But all he did was take another drag on his cigarette.

"Really Sherlock," she sighed softly, watching him closely. "Those things will kill you… eventually."

To Billy's surprise the man's response was to blow smoke right in her face.

The woman stepped back, forlorn and defeated. The immense sadness in her eyes clear to see for anyone who cared to look.

Yet for all the man's cruelty, her gaze never wavered from him as she took up her position a few feet away.

Before he could talk himself out of such an obvious folly, Billy walked over to where the woman stood.

"What's 'is game then?" he asked her.

The woman didn't immediately respond, her focus fixed on her companion. But then his words penetrated, and she finally pulled her gaze away and turned to look at him.

Amazement crossed her face in realisation. "Oh my God," she cried, her big brown eyes overflowing with hope. "You can see me."


	3. Breaking Through

OUTSIDE 221B BAKER STREET

Billy frowned at the woman. "Well cause I can see ya. I wouldn't be talkin' to ya if I couldn't."

Molly couldn't believe her luck. She wanted to yell and scream and do a silly little jig. Could it really be happening? After two years was it possible that the fates were finally on their side.

She certainly hoped so.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Wiggins," came the gruff reply.

"And your Christian name?"

After a moments hesitation the young man relented. "Billy," he admitted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Billy Wiggins. I'm Molly Hooper, and the sourpuss over there," she indicated the haughty man she'd been speaking to, "is Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock Holmes? The name rang a bell, and then it hit him. 'Of course! The detective with the silly hat.'

Nodding towards the detective, Billy asked. "So what's 'is game then?"

A sad sigh escaped Molly's lips. "Oh, he's just annoyed because he can't find a solution to the curse."

Billy knew she wasn't being completely truthful, that there was something she was holding back. But he let it pass as what she had said finally penetrated. "Curse?" he queried, suddenly intrigued. "What type of curse?"

Sherlock Holmes had been deep in his Mind Palace reviewing all the information he'd gathered together over the last couple of years about curses and possible solutions to extract oneself from them, when a comment caught his attention.

"Curse, what type of curse?"

He turned toward the voice and saw a young man, clearly just released from prison, standing a few feet away apparently talking to the wall.

Except that he wasn't.

With a new resolve Sherlock strode purposefully towards the man, and almost immediately felt her presence. The closer he got, the stronger it felt.

Molly was still here, despite his best efforts to banish her. She remained steadfast and true, refusing to fade away.

It shamed him that he was not as strong in his determination.

The knowledge that she hadn't given up on their current predicament, or on him sparked a kernel of hope in his cold, impregnable heart.

As Sherlock approached he remarked dryly. "Really Molly, consorting with the criminal classes, is this what you've been reduced to?"

Billy visibly stiffened, but Molly couldn't contain the delighted grin that spread across her face.

"If that's what it takes to get your undivided attention, then yes absolutely," she replied cheekily.

Billy looked from one to the other, not entirely certain what was going on. "So is anyone going to tell me what the bloody hell this is all about?" he demanded.

"Sorry Billy," Molly said, trying to be contrite, while still feeling euphoric. The fact that Sherlock had spoken to her and was now looking directly at her meant that he had begun to listen to his heart once again. For that she was truly grateful, she'd been so lonely without him. Billy's appearance had clearly ignited something inside him. And once Sherlock Holmes set his genius mind to something, there would be no stopping him.

But before Molly could continue the explanation she had started, Sherlock interrupted her. "I don't think this is the time or the place for this conversation, we can't be sure who's watching," he explained.

Molly nodded her understanding.

Sherlock then walked to the curb and held out his hand to hail a passing cab.

"So," Molly queried, her eyes sparkling merrily. "I take it the game is back on?"

"It is," Sherlock replied with a grin.

As they got into the taxi Billy asked. "So where are we going then?"

"The Diogenes Club."

The name meant absolutely nothing to Billy, but it clearly held meaning to the couple, both now sat in complete silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.


	4. Tragic Consequences

THE DIOGENES CLUB

Very little ever surprised Mycroft Holmes. But the sight of his wayward younger brother, Doctor Hooper, along with a stray they'd clearly collected making their way towards him, certainly qualified as one of those rare occasions.

Getting to his feet he led them to the only area in The Diogenes Club where speaking was allowed, the Visitors Room.

THE DIOGENES CLUB – VISITORS ROOM

No sooner had the heavy wooden door closed than a barrage of barbs punctuated the air.

Mycroft began with a dismissive gesture, indicating the unfortunate Wiggins. "Still collecting waifs and strays I see."

"Still gaining weight," came back the immediate retort.

"Still using?"

Billy quickly found the petty squabbling between the two brothers annoying, especially since there were clearly far more important issues at stake, if the little that had been hinted at was any judge to go by.

"So, anyone gonna bother to explain?" he asked, his question reminding the two brothers that there were others present. Satisfied that he had their full attention, Billy added with a nod towards Molly. "That's why we're here, in it?"

"Yes," Sherlock admitted, becoming aware of Molly's growing distress, he walked over to her. "Let's get this over with."

Once they were all seated, Sherlock turned to Billy and asked. "Have you heard of James Moriarty and Irene Adler?"

Billy nodded, though he'd, thankfully never had any personal dealings with them. He'd heard enough from others to know to give them both a very wide birth.

There had been rumours doing the rounds for years that the majority of all the crime committed in London was orchestrated by a couple that were referred to as 'The Professor, and The Woman'.

Though Scotland Yard knew their names, they'd never yet been able to obtain enough evidence against the pair to secure a conviction. Victims were generally too afraid to make statements. Those brave souls that did would suspiciously vanish just before court cases were to take place. On the rare occasions when they did get to court, any evidence of their illegal activities was dismissed as inadmissible.

As for their rivals… those that hadn't come to a sticky end refused to speak to the authorities.

Yet the crime-wave continued, with no one clever enough to outwit them.

Save one.

Realisation finally hit Billy, who looked at Sherlock in amazement. Not just the detective in the funny hat, but the man who dared to take on possibly the largest criminal organizations single-handed.

Given that they no longer plagued London, it was fair to assume he'd won.

Then Billy's gaze moved to Molly. What had been the cost?

"Indeed," Sherlock agreed, as though he'd read his thoughts.

"So how does the curse work? And how did it come about?"

"Basically it works like this," Molly explained. "Our souls are trapped between the spirit world and the world of the living. Sherlock has one foot in the living, and I have one in the spirit. If we are to have any hope of breaking this curse we must remain in close proximity to each other."

"Or what? Billy asked, becoming curious.

"If either of us should forget the other exists, and believe me the constant pull to go fully into the world we're both partially placed is extremely strong, would condemn the other to a half life, trapped between the two."

"How come others around you aren't aware that something's amiss?" Billy asked. "Your situation, its not occurred to anyone to regard it… odd?"

Molly let out a wistful sigh. "If only it was that simple," she replied. "But it appears anyone who comes into contact with us, also becomes influenced by the curse. Like its perfectly normal to have only a sense that both of us are around, even though they can clearly only see one of us…" The frustration she felt about their situation all too evident in her voice. Unable to continue, Sherlock took over, answering Billy's second question.

"As to how it came about. I was able to track their movements and had gathered more than enough incriminating evidence that connected them directly to a number of ongoing police investigations," Sherlock explained. "At that point they had no idea just how close I was to bringing their organization crumbling down."

"So what happened?"

The impassive expression on Sherlock's face faltered briefly as he indicated his elder brother.

Mycroft looked at Wiggins as if he'd discovered a fly in his soup. "I don't see why I have to explain anything to…"

"Please Mycroft," Molly softly pleaded with the elder Holmes. "He needs to hear the whole story."

Mycroft looked over at the young woman, and something inside him softened. After all, she was the innocent victim here.

"Very well," he agreed. "It was never my intention to jeopardise Sherlock's investigation," he began.

Sherlock gave a snort of derision.

Mycroft ignored him. "But I did see an… opportunity. I thought that if I could engage with the couple, that I might be able to obtain vital information that might help to disrupt not only their operation, but every other criminal syndicate they associated with."

"Translation, he jumped into bed with them, metaphorically speaking," Sherlock clarified.

Billy nodded. "So what went wrong?"

"Bright boy," Sherlock congratulated him.

"I underestimated them," Mycroft admitted frankly. "It hadn't occurred to me that among their many dark deeds they were also well versed in the occult. And I…"

"Betrayed me, and endangered Molly," Sherlock finished for him.

"Yes," Mycroft admitted. "I thought I'd gained their trust. But what I didn't realise was that they'd used magic on me, a truth spell if you like. And with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever on my part, I told them everything."

"Everything?" Billy asked. "About the investigation."

"And everything about Sherlock, including that he possessed a significant weak spot, and I gave them her name."

Sherlock continued the story. "The first I knew of my brother's betrayal was when I received a call."

221B BAKER STREET – TWO YEARS BEFORE

Without bothering to check the caller ID, Sherlock answered the persistent ringing of his mobile. "Yes, what is it?" he snapped impatiently.

"Its not a what Sherlock, rather a who, and one that you should be concerned about, or so we've been told."

"I wont back off if that's why you're calling Moriarty."

"Then you'd better check the attachment we've sent you," Moriarty replied, before adding. "Unless of course she really didn't matter the most after all."

Then the line went dead.

Opening the attachment, Sherlock was confronted with the image of Molly Hooper bound hand and foot to a stake. The caption underneath read: 'If you don't stop your investigation immediately, Sherlock, you will never see your little miss Molly ever again… though she will see you, and haunt you the rest of your days.'

Tampering down his initial feelings of outrage and anger, Sherlock instead focussed on the little details in the image that would lead him to where Molly was being held captive.

And then he received another text message.

'The clock is ticking, Sherlock. It's time to make your decision. Meet us at our centre of operations, we know you know where that is.'

Sherlock pocketed his mobile, grabbed his belstaff and rushed down the stairs and out the door.

KING WILLIAM STREET STATION

The King William Street Station like the Sumatra Road Station was abandoned. But unlike Sumatra Road it had at least been used, with its line open between 1890-1900. Though the station above had been demolished long ago, the platforms still remained, with parts of it converted in the 1930s to be used as a public air-raid shelter during World War Two.

Access to the platform today was only possible via a manhole that was located in the basement of Regis House. And it was this entrance Sherlock used, descending down the cast iron spiral staircase that led to the platform.

Moriarty and Adler had certainly chosen their operating headquarters well. With not only the station, but also the whole route the station was part of now permanently closed, it soon passed out of the memory of many.

They had purchased Regis House where they'd set up a semi-legitimate business. But it was underground, out of sight that they set up their true network, a criminal empire that sucked the life from the once energetic city up above.

Sherlock strode purposefully along the platform. He saw little point in sneaking around, as he had been summoned here. As he walked along he became aware of a constant hum, but as he got closer he realised it was the reciting of some sort of incantation.

Spotting an ominous glow up ahead, Sherlock made his way cautiously towards it, eventually entering a large, cavernous room. Standing before a crudely built altar was The Woman and The Professor.

To their left stood Molly, still bound and gagged.

When she spotted the consulting detective her eyes widened briefly, and she gave an imperceptible shake of her head.

Sherlock ignored her silent instruction. He wasn't leaving without her.

"So good of you to join us," Moriarty remarked gleefully. "But you're too late I'm afraid."

As the couple moved towards Molly, Sherlock could see that their hands glowed a hellish red.

"You really should have heeded our warnings," The Woman purred.

When they raised their hands Sherlock made his move, sprinting towards Molly he managed to get to her, just as the curse was unleashed, striking them both…

THE DIOGENES CLUB – VISITORS ROOM

Billy sat quietly as he digested all that he had been told. It all seemed too fantastical to be true. And yet, looking at those around him, it was clear they were not the type to indulge in pointless melodrama.

And then something occurred to him. "If what you say is true," Billy said. "How is it that me and ya brother aren't affected by this curse?"

"As it happens, I've been giving that some thought," Sherlock acknowledged. "And I believe I've come up with an answer, and a way to break this damnable curse once and for all."


	5. Back With a Vengeance

THE DIOGENES CLUB – VISITORS ROOM

The room fell silent.

And then…

"How?"

"Are you sure?"

"This had better not be a joke brother mine…"

With the press of a finger to his lips, Sherlock brought the barrage of questions and exclamations to an end.

When silence reined once more, the consulting detective stated calmly. "Two years ago this curse was initiated. Two lives have been irreparably affected by it. And now there are two people who can see Molly and I at the same time," he paused a moment. "There has to be a reason for it."

While Wiggins looked confused, feeling more and more out of his depth. Molly by contrast had a growing sense of real hope for the first time since these tragic events took place.

Mycroft however wasn't convinced, and dismissively derided what Sherlock was building towards. "So you're basing your solution on the number two? It's not much to go on, is it?"

Sherlock spun angrily on his brother, his expression almost feral. It was enough to make Mycroft take a step back. "Mock me all you want Mycroft," he snarled. "But try to remember it was because of you that Molly was dragged into this."

Mycroft's smug expression immediately turned contrite.

"As it happens there is more," Sherlock continued. "There is the matter of duality that seems to surround everything about the curse. Good verses evil, and the matter of light and dark."

Understanding finally began to dawn.

"The Professor and The Woman verses you and Molly," Wiggins suggested cautiously.

"Correct," Sherlock responded. "Then there's you and Mycroft."

"Now wait a minute!" Mycroft began indignantly.

Molly stepped forward, noting soothingly. "You are the only two who can see us together," she reminded him.

"You are opposites, in station, intellect, life as a whole," Sherlock pointed out. "And the reason you're able to see us comes from equally contradictory positions."

Indicating Mycroft.

"You can see us as punishment for the part you played in the situation we now find ourselves in."

Turning to Wiggins.

"While you, who has nothing to gain from these events, can also see us."

"An the light n dark?" Billy queried.

A broad grin spread across Sherlock's face. "That would be the eclipse."

"But Sherlock, the next Luna eclipse isn't due for…" Molly began.

"Not the moon, Molly," Sherlock replied, shaking his head.

"A solar eclipse, an eclipse of the sun," Mycroft exclaimed.

"Correct."

"But?" Mycroft asked, noting Sherlock's slightly defeated expression.

"We're still missing two key players."

"As it so happens," Mycroft responded. "It appears fate is on your side brother mine. According to various sources it has been reported that Moriarty and Adler were spotted earlier this morning returning to London."

SOMEWHERE IN WHITECHAPEL…

When an area has such a reputation as that of Whitechapel, infamous for the murders perpetrated by the notorious 'Jack the Ripper'. The comings and goings of certain individuals can go unnoticed, as was the case with the two figures skulking around the seedy areas by the docks.

James Moriarty and Irene Adler had been the envy of anyone with criminal intent. They were at the top of their game, with their organization continually expanding into ever-creative enterprises.

Then came Sherlock Holmes, the great Consulting Detective, sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted.

And their whole empire started to crumble around them, again due solely to the detective's interference. For the rules governing the curse they had been using were very specific, as were the consequences should they be broken.

Two years later and they were back, confident that they had found a solution to free them from their continual run or bad luck. And bring to an end, once and for all, to the meddling of Sherlock Holmes – permanently.


	6. Seeking Revenge

BOARDING HOUSE - MITRE SQUARE - WHITECHAPPEL

The accommodation was basic, certainly not to their usual standards. But then again, neither were they.

They thought they'd found the perfect solution that would solve all their problems, except the plan had gone terribly wrong. They knew it the moment the curse struck the detective and his pathologist.

For the rules that governed the use of the curse stated, it was to be used on one individual only. By not adhering to this simple instruction meant terrible consequences for those casting it.

And so it was. One day James Moriarty and Irene Adler were two of the beautiful people young, hip, elegant, and the next...

They looked as though they'd aged ten years. And they continued to age rapidly, looking more and more wretched and haggard. Their sizable fortune quickly diminished as they looked for a cure to their aliment. They tried everything money could buy: Botox injections, special anti-aging creams, plastic surgery. But any improvements were only fleeting, and then the aging would kick in again.

And while their waking hours had been continually haunted by the devastating ravages of growing old before their time, their nights were tormented by recurring prophetic dreams that warmed them that while Sherlock Holmes remained alive they would be forever doomed.

Irene gazed at her reflection in the dingy mirror, noting the deep wrinkles and the sagging bags under her eyes as she brushed her once luxurious hair that was turning white. Once finished, she noted the increased number of strands caught up in the brushes teeth.

Turning to her companion she stated. "This can't continue. We have to do something."

Moriarty, who was now going bald, while his once erect frame was now stooped, stopped his pacing, and pulled out his mobile. "Yes it does," he agreed, his rheumatic fingers tapping out a message.

We need to meet.  
JM

A few minutes later he received a reply.

London Eye – 3.00pm.  
SH

LONDON EYE – SOUTH BANK

It was an unusually warm day in London, so warm in fact that many had sought shelter in air-conditioned shopping centres, cafes and shops. As such, there were not the regular crowds that usually milled around the impressive tourist attraction.

It was one of the reasons Sherlock had chosen this spot for their meeting.

The two groups stood several feet apart, waiting...

"So, I take it you're pleased to see me," Sherlock queried, smirking as he indicated the handgun, poorly concealed in Moriarty's inner jacket pocket.

Moriarty, the once great Napoleon of crime glared at the consulting detective, before his dark gaze turned to Sherlock's three companions.

He instantly dismissed Molly and Mycroft, his interest clearly focussed on Billy Wiggins.

The longer Moriarty's black eyes stayed focussed on him, the more uncomfortable Billy became. He felt like a fly caught in a spider's web. But he did his best not to show it. Instead he prepared himself for the insult he was certain was coming.

He didn't have long to wait.

Moriarty shook his head in disappointment. "Really Sherlock, I expected better of you. Times must be hard if you've been reduced to working with the likes of this piece of scum."

"Looked in a mirror lately mate," Billy retorted.

Molly reached out to take hold of Billy's arm as he took a step forward, shaking her head.

Wiggins nodded, and stepped back.

"Well at least he's well trained," Irene noted.

But this time Billy stayed put, refusing to react to the jibe.

Getting the former criminal masterminds attention back on him, Sherlock demanded testily. "What is it you want?"

Moriarty and Adler shared a glance, before Moriarty pulled out the pistol from his pocket, and pointed it at Sherlock. "I'm going to bring this damnable curse to an end," he snarled.

"Except you can't," Sherlock responded. "The rules governing the curse changed the moment I stepped into its path to save Molly. Killing me may only damn you further"

Moriarty paused, uncertain whether Sherlock was bluffing.

He wasn't.

"The curse is now about duality," Sherlock continued as he indicated Mycroft and Wiggins, Moriarty and Adler, and himself and Molly.

Then he glanced up just as the moon crossed in front of the sun.

The solar eclipse had begun.


	7. The Breaking of the Curse

LONDON EYE – SOUTH BANK

Sherlock, Molly, Mycroft and Billy immediately donned their specifically designed eclipse glasses, just as the sky began to darken. Within a couple of minutes the moon had moved to completely block the sun from the Earth, causing a solar eclipse of the sun.

Moriarty and The Woman were not so lucky. But even had they possessed the same eye protection from the sun's still lethal rays, nothing could have saved them from what happened next.

At the exact moment that the moon moved fully into position, the fate of the former criminal masterminds was sealed. For the escalated aging process that had plagued their every moment for the last two years went into overdrive.

"What did you do?" Moriarty screamed, raising his pistol intent on shooting the detective. But at that moment the pistol dropped to the ground, for The Professor's hand had completely disintegrated.

"I'm not the one who chose this curse," Sherlock felt compelled to point out. "My actions merely altered the parameters."

But he received no response from his adversaries. James Moriarty and Irene Adler had paid the ultimate price for dabbling in Black Magic, their bodies dissolving into ash, which was collected by an unexpected gust of wind that carried them far away, to deposit them into the sea.

221B BAKER STREET

Once everyone was comfortably settled, the time for explanations had finally come.

"You're certain that the curse has been broken?" Molly asked her expression hopeful.

"I'm certain of it," Sherlock responded confidently, then realised for her peace of mind Molly needed, and deserved a fuller answer. "Have you felt that constant pull to stay fully in the spirit world since the eclipse?"

The realisation that the constant clawing at her to slip fully into the spirit world that she'd endured for two long years was no longer there caused such a sense of relief it was palatable to all present.

"And the solar eclipse?" Mycroft queried.

"Well for that I have to thank Wiggins."

"Me?" Billy said, looking confused and uncomfortable. As far as he was concerned he hadn't done anything to be of any real assistance.

"That's where you're wrong," the detective responded, his uncanny ability to read the other's mind on display once again. "For you turned out to be the missing piece of the puzzle."

It was only when he registered the blank expressions from the others, that Sherlock realised he had yet to explain all that he had figured out concerning the possible solution to the curse.

"The idea that an eclipse could be the solution we needed had been in my mind almost from the first," Sherlock began. "But my focus was trained on the lunar eclipse. And so as time went by, with no tangible result after each successive eclipse I began to lose all hope. I just couldn't figure out what it was that I was missing," he paused, his gaze falling on Molly, the obvious regret he felt, not only of his earlier failures, but for the way he reacted to the failures, shutting down the emotions he'd only recently let in and withdrawing from Molly, locking her out, right at the time she needed him the most.

"What I did to you was unforgivable," he stated, his voice roughened by raw emotion.

Molly got up moving over to her distressed detective. She sat on the arm of his chair, and wrapped her arms around him. "Shhhhh," she murmured. "You're not the only one who considered just giving in, believe me."

Yet again Sherlock was left wondering what he'd done to deserve someone like Molly Hooper in his life. But he was determined that from now on he would never leave her in any doubt of the way he felt in his heart.

But before he could do that he needed to finish his explanation.

Showing again how well she knew him, Molly got up and went back to her seat, so that he could continue.

"Because as it turned out the solution to our problem was two-fold. The first being because of my actions in attempting to save Molly, the dynamics of the curse went from affecting one individual to affecting two. It therefore made perfect sense that the solution, should there be one would also be about duality. "

Everyone nodded, what he said made sense.

'So when Wiggins turned up, as I've already explained we now had three sets of two. Two who'd created the curse, two who were affected by the curse, and two others who were not affected by the curse while in close proximity to it."

Again everyone nodded.

"The last piece of the puzzle was the eclipse. I realised that what we needed wasn't a lunar eclipse, but a solar one. And as luck would have it the rarer and in this case more powerful full solar eclipse was due to occur at a 3.02pm today."

"But how was it more powerful?" Molly asked.

"Because with the moon completely blocking the sun it meant that something that was two, had become one, even if the effect was only temporary. So in essence the opposite of the curse, that had been created for the use on one person, but ended up affecting two." Sherlock paused a moment before finishing up. "The rules governing such dark spells require recompense if used incorrectly. So while Molly and I were released from its clutches, it took its revenge on those who had, unintentionally due to my actions, misused it."

No sooner had the explanation been given than Mycroft took his leave.

Billy also got to his feet, reasoning that his presence was no longer required, and that it was time for him to make a move.

But the detective had other ideas, handing the ex con his business card.

"What's this for?" Billy asked.

"I'm always in need of those who might be of assistance to me, should the need arise," came the cryptic response.

Billy looked between Sherlock and Molly as he tried to work out what the statement meant. "You want me ta help you solve crimes?"

"Hmmm," Sherlock nodded.

"Think of it as a new career opportunity," Molly suggested.

Billy pocketed the card. "Cheers," he said as he made his way out the door and began going down the stairs.

"And Wiggins," Sherlock called after him. "Stay out of trouble."

"He means thank you," Molly called out.

When Molly too made to leave, Sherlock reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, before leading her back to his chair. Sitting down he pulled her onto his lap. "Stay," he said, before adding quietly, "please."

Molly giggled. "I would have thought you'd have had enough of me," but her expression turned serious at his sombre look.

"We may have had to stay in close contact with each other for the last two years, but we certainly haven't had any quality time together," he noted.

"True," Molly agreed, wrapping her arms around him. "What do you suggest we do about that?"

Sherlock decided to give his answer in actions rather than words. Standing abruptly he swung Molly over his shoulder and strode with purpose down the hall and into his bedroom...


End file.
